Boire ou conduire, il faut choisir !
by AkiNishikido
Summary: Yamapi, Ryo & Shige discutent autours d'un ou deux ou trois ou plus de dix-sept verres. Ah, et avant ça, Yamapi faisant un câlin à Ryo sur scène.


**Titre sans rapport avec l'histoire : **Boire ou conduire, il faut choisir !

**Couple : **Pyo (je vais avoir du mal à me détacher de ces deux là !)

/!\ Shonen-Ai. (Pourquoi attention ? Allez savoir.)

**By : **AkiNishikido

**Résumé :** Yamapi, Ryo & Shige discutent autours d'un ou deux ou trois ou plus de dix-sept verres. Ah, et avant ça, Yamapi faisant un câlin à Ryo sur scène.

**Note :** Pour ma défense, j'ai inventé cette fic à 21h40, pour l'écrire aux alentours de minuit, le 15 octobre (eh oui, jour où NEWS faisaient leur music station de Fighting Man ! Ça m'a inspirée un max parce que la vid a été postée sur youtube le jour même & qu'elle est cro bien *W*) Donc j'étais crevée, aussi ne vous attendez pas à : une fin intéressante, une histoire quelconque, un lemon, des répliques amusantes. C'est juste un mini OS shonen ai où on voit Shige, Ryo et Pi se taper des gros délires de gamins pervers. Et ça c'est marrant non ? En plus on n'y parle pas de la petite amie de Ryo ! Donc enjoy x) ! [au fait la vid de Fighting Man est ici pour ceux qui la connaissent pas : .com/watch?v=-k3dtiFJ0nA]

Yamapi est heureux. Ryo chante & danse avec les kanjani depuis bien trop de mois, il n'est plus présent avec les NEWS, à croire qu'il n'est plus qu'un Eito ranger. Dans le Unplugged Live, il était si motivé, mais était-ce uniquement dû aux caméras ? Car tous ses fans le regardaient ? N'en faisait-il pas un peu trop, du genre 'Regarde Pi, regardez moi tous, je suis le meilleur! Et je fais parti de deux groupes!' Et là, de le voir danser, chanter, et s'amuser avec _eux_, avec _**les NEWS**_, et pas un autre groupe! Savoir qu'ils étaient ensemble, sur scène, là...tout comme il y a quelques jours au Dome...Yamapi en frissonnait, sa voix lui échappait tant il était ému. Et à la fin de la chanson, quand Ryo lui offrit son plus grand sourire, qui ne pouvait que signifier : "C'était super ! Je veux en refaire pleins d'autres des comme ça! Notre nouveau single va cartonner !" Il ne put s'en empêcher. Il ne contrôla plus ses gestes et le prit dans ses bras. Un simple câlin amical, un simple câlin pour vérifier que Ryo était bien là sous ses yeux, pour s'excuser de tout et le remercier d'encore plus de choses. Juste une petite étreinte de deux secondes même pas. Il rit. Tegoshi aussi. Tout le monde rit. Yamapi se demande si par hasard, il ne viendrait pas de plomber la fin de la chanson, en détruisant leur poses pour se diriger vers son ami. Oh, tant pis, après tout, ce qui était fait était fait. Nishikido est sous le choc tant il a été surpris, les rires redoublent et les caméras s'éteignent, le Music Station est finis, ils rentrent chez eux.

Aux alentours de 19 heures, alors que Yamapi sortait tout juste de son bain, réfléchissant à ce qui allait se passer demain, réfléchissant à comment il allait s'habiller, au cadeau qu'il allait offrir à Ryo et Tegoshi pour leur anniv le mois prochain, et à toutes ces petites choses qui lui tenaient tant à coeur, lorsqu'il reçut un message.

C'était un sms de Shigeaki Kato, qui s'ennuyait, et proposait à lui et Ryo Nishikido de sortir boire un verre. Le leader était toujours content quand d'autres membres l'invitaient à sortir. Chaque occasion pour resserrer encore un peu plus leurs liens étaient à prendre ! Il enfila un jean en vitesse, attrapa le premier tee-shirt qu'il trouva et mit sa veste en cuir sur ses épaules, car la nuit semblait très froide en ce milieu d'octobre.

Quand il arriva au bar où lui et ses deux amis s'étaient donnés rendez-vous, il était déjà 20h. Il avait du partir à pieds en passant par les raccourcis qu'il connaissait bien, car même dissimulé des pieds à la tête, il aurait finit par être reconnu dans le métro bondé des fins de journée japonaises. Il les reconnut au premier coup d'oeil. Un jeune homme était adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés contre son torse, la tête baissée, il avait un corps tout fin, une taille fine que lui enviaient grand nombre de filles, et des grandes mains aux longs doigts qui tapotaient sur son bras. Il était habillé chaudement et de couleurs sombres, un bonnet était enfoncé sur sa tête et il portait également une paire de lunettes. Il s'agissait bien sur de Nishikido. L'autre, plus grand, les épaules légèrement plus larges mais une allure pas plus masculine, frottaient ses mains les unes contre les autres et frappaient le sol de ses pieds pour se réchauffer. Chapeau noir, queue de cheval, écharpe remonté jusqu'au nez, yeux recouverts de mèches blondes, habillé de cuir, il parlait avec Ryo qui lui répondait d'un simple hochement de tête. Cela ne pouvait être que Shigeaki. Le leader se précipita à leur rencontre.

_Yo !

_Yo ! Ya...oootome, lança Kato en évitant à la dernière seconde de faire une gaffe (bah oui, crier «Yo Yamapi !» en plein Tokyo c'est moyen).

_Salut, souffla Ryo en souriant devant la bêtise de son collègue. On rentre ? Y gèle et t'es en retard.

_Je suis pas en retard, on n'avait pas d'heure. Allez.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le bar et furent immédiatement accueillis par une jeune femme qui les mena dans une pièce à l'écart du bruit et du monde, leur signalant au passage qu'elle était une grande fane et qu'ils pouvaient venir ici tous les jours s'ils le voulaient, qu'elle était allée à leur concert et qu'il fallait absolument dire à Koyama qu'il était fantastique et que excusez-moi, je parle trop, veuillez m'excuser, pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs, que voulez-vous à boire messieurs ?

Ils rirent tous les trois devant le nombre incalculables de maladresses que commettaient cette incompétente (mais ô combien chanceuse, avouons-le) et bien charmante serveuse.

Quand enfin ils furent servis, et qu'ils purent s'asseoir autours de leur trois cocktails des plus alcoolisés, ils portèrent un toast.

_A fighting man !

_A fighting man ! répéta Shigeaki.

_Et à NEWS, rajouta Nishikido en souriant avant de boire son verre d'une seule traite.

_Ryo-chan ta descente m'étonnera toujours. Shige et moi on boit une ou deux gorgées que tu as déjà finis ton verre.

_Teuheu, teuheu *il tousse, t'avais pas compris ?*Je sais.

_Par contre ta voix après t'être enfilé un verre entier elle est pas très glamour.

_Elle t'emmerde ma voix.

Il sortit une cigarette et en proposa une à Yamapi qui l'attrapa du bout des dents avant d'en tendre une à Kato.

_Moi je ne fume pas.

_Gentil Shige.

_Sage Shige.

_Beau Shige, intelligent...

_Et en plus il fait des études de droit.

_Il ne boit pas.

_Il ne fume pas.

_Aaah, ce mec est trop parfait !

_Taisez-vous ! Pourquoi vous trouvez moyen de vous moquer de moi quoi que je dise ? C'est vous les cas désespérés !

_Oui. Je fume. Ryo aussi. Et en plus c'est un alcoolique qui foncent dans les murs en voiture. Qui sait pas s'y prendre avec les filles, qui est toujours gêné, mais qui fait son grand, et qui louent des films pornos tous les soirs en pensant que personne le sait.

_Et Yamapi, lui, il fait du play back et fait tomber son micro sur scène. Oups ! On va faire comme si on a rien vu, ça c'est un beau leader !

_Tu es...Ryo tu es...

_Ouais, intervint Shige, c'était méchant ça Ryo-chan.

_M'en fous.

Il alluma sa cigarette en souriant.

_En parlant de film pornos...

_Ah, ça c'est une belle transition, s'exclama Yamashita.

_Non, sérieusement, dit Dokkun.

_Quoi ?

_Pi, Jin demande à ce que tu lui rendes sa collection de « Hurle plus fort » et Shige, Koyama voudrait récupérer son « Jusqu'au bout de la nuit. »

_Que...comment tu...bredouilla Shige.

_Mais, je...bafouilla Yamapi.

_Et après c'est moi le pervers hein ? Et ça se dit sage et innocent hein !

_Attends mais pourquoi ils nous l'ont pas demandé directement ? Ils étaient obligés de passer par toi ?

_Bah, c'est moi qui leur ai conseillé et ils avaient envie que quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux soit au courant de vos petites cachoteries.

_Ryo tu es dégueulasse.

_Pas plus que les films de Jin.

_Oh mon Dieu oui. Sa collection. Je les ai regardé en une nuit.

_Pi, c'est l'alcool qui te fait délirer ? Comment t'as pu tout voir en une seule nuit ?

_Je sais pas. J'étais motivé. Mais la fille...Aaah la fille !

_La fille ? Les filles tu veux dire !

_Les trois filles ! Trois !

_D'un coup. Jin a du goût.

_Remarque : Koyama aussi.

_Wah, Shige, t'as vu « Jusqu'au bout de la nuit » en entier toi ?

_Bien sur ! Une tuerie !

_Wow, siffla Ryo, t'es endurant !

_Ouais, murmura Pi, moi à la fin j'étais trop épuisé hein.

_Sur que c'est fatiguant … toujours répéter le même mouvement en plus...

_C'est quoi le rapport entre...commença Shige...AH NON ! Ryo, Yamapi, vous êtes dégueulasses !

_Désolé ~ dirent-ils en riant.

_D'ailleurs Pi, enchaîna Ryo.

_Hm ?

_Tu es passé loué un DVD à la boutique devant chez moi hein ?

_Eeeh ? Mais comment tu...

_J'ai soudoyé le vendeur pour savoir si d'autres Johnny's étaient passé par ici.

_Non mais c'est pas vrai, t'as que ça à faire ?

_Pi, Pi, je pensais pas que tu louais ce genre de trucs.

_Quoi ? Quel genre de truc ? s'exclama Shige.

_Tomo...Tomo...sérieusement …

_De quoi tu par...AH NON ! Non c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Non sérieusement ce...

_Pi, te cherche pas d'excuses !

_Ryo, crois moi, c'était pour ma soeur ! Ma soeur !

_Si je gueule dans le bar « LE GRAND YAMAPI LOUE DU PORNO GAAAY » tu crois que tout le monde va l'entendre ?

_NAAAAAN ! cria alors Shige avant d'exploser de rire. NAAN Pi, sérieux ?

_Mais c'était pour ma soeur ! Ma soeur ! S-O-E-U-R !

_Yamapi, il mate du porno gay-euh, Yamapiii il mate du porno gay-euh, se mit à chantonner le Kanjani.

_Yamapi le gay-euh, Yamapi le gay-euh !

_Boon, ok, allez c'est bon faites vos gamins si ça vous amuse, idiots.

Il avala une gorgée d'alcool, boudeur.

_Sinon, la tournée au Dôme, c'était vraiment super, ça m'avait manqué de faire ce genre de lives.

_Yamashita Tomohisa, ou l'art de détourner la conversation, dit Ryo en faisant signe à la serveuse de lui apporter un autre verre.

_Non mais sérieusement !

_Sérieusement ? Ouais, c'était cool.

_Ryo, fais pas ton blasé ! Toi des concerts t'en avait fait pleins d'autres avant avec les kanjani, pense un peu à nous pour qui ça faisait vraiment longtemps !

_Shige a raison Ryo-chan, montre un peu plus d'enthousiasme.

_...OUAIIIIS C'ETAIT TROP BIEN LES CONCERTS ! J'AVAIS PLUS DE VOIX, J'ETAIS CREVE DE MA TOURNEE AVEC KANJANI8 ET VOUS ME FAISIEZ LA GUEULE, C'ETAIT GENIAL !

_C'est bon n'en fait pas trop non plus ! Et on te faisait pas la gueule, râla Yamapi, juste que t'étais toujours là à tout comparer avec tes concerts avec les Kanjani8, à te plaindre de ta tournée précédente, que t'avais deux fois plus de boulots que nous, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on pense nous après, on a l'impression d'être des vrais merdes ! T'es pas que Eito Ranger je te rappelle ! T'es aussi un NEWS !

_Je sais, soupira Ryo, vous me le rappelez tous les jours, mais je fais de mon mieux non ? Et puis aujourd'hui au Music Station, c'était vraiment génial nee ?

Le leader sourit.

_Ouais, c'était super, je suis vraiment pressé que le single et le PV sortent. J'espère qu'ils vont bien être accueillis.

_J'espère aussi, souffla Ryo, Fighting man est une super chanson ! Et puis elle sort le jour de mon anniversaire, c'est le plus beau des cadeaux qu'on pouvait me faire ! Et le tournage du clip était super amusant, j'espère que ça se verra.

_Oui, on s'est bien éclaté.

Et alors, l'alcool y étant sûrement pour quelque chose, Shigeaki Kato attrapa d'une main les doigts de Yamapi, et de l'autre, ceux de Ryo.

_Moi je veux vivre encore pleins de moments comme ça avec vous. En fait, vous êtes un peu ma vraie famille n'est-ce pas ? Ces délires bizarres, nos concerts, les tournages, parler de tout et de rien, nos engueulades, je peux pas vivre sans ça. On a été vraiment inactifs pendant quelques mois, mais avec tout ce qu'on fait en ce moment, j'ai de l'espoir et je me dis que plus jamais cette aventure ne s'arrêtera. Je suis déjà mort une fois au départ de Kusano et Uchi, n'essayez pas de me tuer une seconde fois, je peux pas vivre sans ça, sans vous cinq...

Le visage de Ryo Nishikido s'empourpra d'une couleur rouge vive alors qu'il dégageait rapidement ses mains, tandis que le visage du leader s'illumina d'un énorme sourire.

_Dis pas des trucs aussi gênants ! dit Dokkun. Tu vas te mettre à pleurer aussi après ? Comme la dernière fois où t'avais trop bu ?

_Moi je trouve ça incroyablement touchant. C'est exactement ce que je me dis chaque jour. Je veux pas perdre ça. Même le sale caractère de Ryo-chan, je veux pas le perdre.

_Il t'emmerde mon caractère Yamashita ! lança Ryo.

_Shige tu dis de belles choses. Waaah. Je suis tout ému, répondit vaguement le leader.

_Tout émoustillé, appuya le Yellow Ranger.

_J'en suis tout retourné.

_Tout bouleversé.

_Shige parle tellement bien.

_Shige est tellement impressionnant !

_Quand il a bu !

_Haha, quand il a bu !

_Vous voyez ! Aaaah, vous finissez toujours par vous foutre de ma gueule !

Les deux amis rirent devant le visage déconfit de Shige qui leur offrit la plus belle de ses grimaces, faisant redoubler le volume de leur rire.

_Ouais, souffla Ryo une fois sa respiration plus ou moins régulière. Aujourd'hui c'était cool, je me suis vraiment bien amusé. Mais euh, Pi ?

_Quoi ?

_Y t'as pris quoi sur la fin ? Jveux dire...bon, tu peux faire du fan-service hein, mais préviens moi au moins, que je puisse être prêt physiquement, mentalement et psychologiquement quoi ! Ils t'ont prévenu à la dernière minute ?

_Non mais en fait on m'a rien dit, c'était...spontané.

_Spontané ?

_Oui. T'as pas apprécié mon soudain élan d'affection ?

_Euh, non c'était gênant. Trop embarrassant. Refais plus ça, hein ?

_Ryo ! Idiot ! Tu es vexant, intervint Shigeaki, et tu ne comprends rien aux sentiments des autres !

_Shige, tu … t'as raison, Ryo vient de briser mon petit coeur, il se rend pas compte de l'amour que je lui porte je crois ! Ah, que ça fait mal !

_Oh non, pauvre leader, mais regarde dans quel état tu l'as mis !

_Quelle raison trouver à ma vie si je me fais rejeter comme ça !

Ryo rougit.

_Hein ? Mais je, euh, de quoi tu parles ! Je...Euh...

_Non mais rougit pas non plus, on rigolait !

_Oh ! Pi, regarde, Ryo il est gêné, il est gêné, regarde, il est gêné !

_AH, vos gueules ! Taisez-vous, imbéciles !

_Aaaaah, gémit Yamapi, il est gêné ! Ça me donne envie de remettre ça. Ryo-chan, on remet ça ? Au secours Shige, j'ai une pulsion homosexuelle !

_HAHAHAHA, Laisse toi aller Tomo-chan, laisse toi aller !

_RYO-CHAAAAAN !

_Ah, lâche-moi ! Dégage ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Garde tes mains chez toi putain !

_HAHAHAHA !

_Shi...Shige arrête de rire et aide-moi ! Au secours ! Au viol ! Yamashita, lâche mooiiiii, lâche moiiii, arrête, ça chatouuuuuille ! Ha ha ha ha harrêête ! Sale ! AH ! Sale gay en chaleur !

Et ainsi se poursuivit la soirée, jusqu'à une heure bien avancée dans la nuit, où le bar fut obligé de fermer, et où les trois membres rentrèrent bien sagement chez eux, en taxi bien entendu, car à pieds ils se perdraient et que mes amis, rappelons le tous ensemble d'une même voix : Boire ou conduire, il faut choisir!

-FIN-

Merci de m'avoir lue. J'espère que vous vous êtes amusé, et que cet OS vous fera patienter jusqu'au chapitre 5 de « Un simple verre de trop » (décidément j'aime les titres alcoolisés !) & « Comme chaque semaine » ! (CAR J'AI ENFIN DE L'INSPI POUR FINIR CE 'TRUC' XD)...ah...et je dois finir ma RyoPi aussi...houlalaaa... Bon, bonne chance moi ! x) Merci de bien vouloir agréer à la requête suivante : mettre des reviews si vous appréciez ! Ou même si vous appréciez pas, poussez votre coup de gueule, exprimez-vous ! :p Ah & au fait, j'ai pas relu, désolée ._.

Aki


End file.
